The seal-free flow-through centrifuge called the Ito flow-through centrifuge was applied to helix countercurrent chromatography. Capability of the scheme was demonstrated on dinitrophenyl amino acid separation on a chloroform/acetic acid/ 0.1N HCl (2:2:1) and on separation of Bacteria (E. coli strains) on polymer phase systems.